Cinder Fall/Gallery
Images and videos of Cinder Fall from RWBY. Gallery Images Cinder ProfilePic Young.png|Cinder in her youth. YoungCinder.png|Cinder in a flashback to when she was younger. CindervsAmber.png|Cinder battles with Amber. File:V3_07_00060.png|Taking aim... V3e7_cinder_kicks_up_dirt.png|Cinder kicks up dirt to turn into glass. V3_07_00096.png|Cinder's malicious grin. CinderDrainsAmber.png|Cinder steals Amber's powers. Cinder ProfilePic Normal.png|Cinder as she appears in Volumes 1-3 640px-1102_The_Shining_Beacon_00460.png|Cinder in the Volume 1 Opening. 640px-1101_Ruby_Rose_11041.png|Cinder deflecting Ruby's shots. 640px-1116_Black_and_White_27579.png|Cinder in "Black and White". 640px-Cinder_and_her_Associates,_cap.png|Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury's silhouettes. Cinder05.png|Cinder intimidates Roman Torchwick. CinderSmile.png|Cinder disguised as a student of Beacon Academy. Vol2_Cinder_ProfilePic_Uniform.png|Cinder in a school uniform. Vol2_Cinder_ProfilePic_Prom.png|Cinder in her prom dress. Cinder_ProfilePic_Catsuit.png|Cinder's stealth outfit. Cinder&Associates.png|Cinder with Emerald and Mercury. CinderSwords.png|Cinder summoning swords. CinderArrows.png|Cinder summoning arrows. CinderCrystals.png|Cinder summoning glass shards. 1202_Welcome_to_Beacon_01395.png|Cinder in the Volume 2 opening. 1201_Best_Day_Ever_21903.png|Cinder with Roman Torchwick. V2_05_00081.png|Cinder plotting. V2_07_00041.png|Cinder changing clothes. V2_12_00089.png|Cinder with her faction and Adam Taurus. Cinder Volume3.png|Cinder in the Volume 3 Opening. Vol3op_11.png|Cinder's evil stare. Vol3_Cinder_ProfilePic_Casual.png|Cinder's casual attire. Cinder_ProfilePic_Paramedic.png|Cinder's paramedic disguise. V3_03_00089.png|Cinder in her room. CinderPenny.png|Cinder discovers Penny's blueprints. CinderBrodcast.png|Cinder speaks to the people of Remnant. CinderFullPower.png|Cinder obtains Amber's full power. CindervsOzpin.png|Cinder battles Ozpin. V3_12_00073.png|Cinder with the Grimm Dragon. PyrrhaDeath.png|Cinder kills Pyrrha. CinderWHAT.png|Cinder is enveloped by Ruby's newfound "silver-eyes" power. CinderVolume4.png|Cinder in the Volume 4 Opening. CinderMeeting.png|Cinder attends a meeting at Salem's Domain. CinderAngry.png|Cinder angered by Watts' insults. V4 03 00079.png|Cinder with Salem and a Seer. V4_11_00002.png|Cinder during a vision of Grimm. CinderTraining.png|Cinder trains against Grimm. V4 11 00007.png|Cinder burning out during training. CinderBurnsRuby.png|Cinder burns a vision of Ruby Rose. V5 cinder profilepic.png|Cinder's appearance in Volume 5. V5OP 00020.png|Cinder in Volume 5's opening with Vernal. V5 02 00004.png|Cinder going after Watts during a talk via a Seer. V5 09 00003.png|Cinder with her associates and Watts outside of Raven Branwen's tent at the camp site of the Branwen Tribe. V5 09 00026.png|Cinder glaring at Watts for his interruption. V5_09_00027.png|Cinder burning Watts' hand. V5 09 00029.png|Cinder making a deal with Raven. V5 11 00010.png|Cinder and her associates arrive at Haven Academy. CinderV5.png V5 11 00014.png|Cinder mocking Qrow over Raven joining Salem. V5 11 00054.png|Cinder fighting Jaune. V5 11 00062.png|Cinder is stunned by Ruby's Silver Eyes. V5 11 00064.png|Cinder angrily stares down Jaune. V5 11 00070.png|Cinder with a spear used to impale Weiss. V5 13 00060.png|Cinder attacks Raven with a sinister grin. V5 13 00067.png|Cinder's Grimm arm suffers great pain. V5 13 00069.png|Cinder and Raven engage in a sword fight. V5 13 00073.png|Cinder stares down Raven mid-fight. V5 13 00093.png|Cinder pins Raven down during their fight. V5 13 00096.png|Cinder's feet is frozen by Raven. V5 13 00078.png|Cinder and Raven use elemental swords. V5 13 00085.png|Cinder and Raven unleash their powers. V5_13_00104.png|Cinder gets angry as she continues to duel Raven. V5 13 00108.png|Cinder's aura begins to shimmer. V5 13 00112.png|Cinder dodges an attack by Vernal. V5 13 00113.png|Raven delivers a final blow to Cinder. V5 13 00114.png|Cinder falling into he abyss. V5_13_00116.png|Cinder's defeat at the hands of Raven. V6E1Cinder1.png|Cinder escaping the Vault. Snip20181110 5.png|Cinder making a deal with Little Miss Malachite. V6_05_00012.png|Cinder vs. Neopolitan V6_05_00037.png V6_07_00004.png|Cinder strikes a deal with Neo. Manga_15,_Cinder_Fall.jpg|Cinder as she appears in the manga. Rwby_vol3_japan_dvd_blu-ray_cover.png|Cinder vs. Ruby Rose on the cover art of the Japanese Blu-Ray/DVD release of Volume 3. Cinder_Turnaround.jpg|Turnaround model. Cinder_stealth_turnaround.png|Turnaround model (Stealth outfit). RWBY_Villains_800.png|Cinder with Roman Torchwick, Neopolitan, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, Adam Taurus, Junior Xiong, the Malachite Sisters, and a Grimm on the "RWBY Villains" poster. RWBY_Volume_3_Japanese_DVD_Blu-ray_cover_limited_edition.jpg|Cinder on the cover of the Japanese version of the Blue-Ray/DVD of Volume 3. 1507326270.jpg|Cinder (far right) with other characters on the promotional image for Volume 5. RWBY Vol 5 Villains Poster.jpg|Cinder on the Volume 5 Villains poster. Vol_6_Poster.jpg|Cinder in the poster for Volume 6. IMG_8159_compact.png|Cinder's miniature figure for the RWBY: Combat Ready board game. Cinder_Combat_Ready_Cards_01.jpg|Cinder Fall card for RWBY: Combat Ready. Cinder_Combat_Ready_Cards_02.jpg Cinder_Combat_Ready_Cards_03.jpg Cinder_Combat_Ready_Cards_04.jpg Cinder_Combat_Ready_Cards_05.jpg Cinder_Combat_Ready_Cards_06.jpg cinderAA.jpg|Cinder as she appears in RWBY: Amity Arena. DxuU-l8V4AAbQUM.jpg Cinder_Fall_Amity_Arena.jpg|Cinder unit in RWBY: Amity Arena. Cinder_card_icon.jpg|Cinder card in RWBY: Amity Arena. Cinder_Ball_Amity_Arena.jpg|Cinder Fall Beacon Ball outfit in RWBY: Amity Arena. FallOfBeaconIcon.png|Cinder on the RWBY: Amity Arena app icon during the Fall of Beacon event. CINDER_grande.jpg|Cinder figure RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Cinder and Adam during the Battle of Beacon.jpg|Cinder in the comic series by DC Comics. Videos Amber vs CEM Full Fight (RWBY Volume 3) Ozpin vs. Cinder Rwby-Pyrrha vs. Cinder RWBY - Raven Vs Cinder (Full Fight) RWBY Neo vs Cinder Full scene 08 Sacrifice - RWBY Volume 2 Soundtrack (By Jeff Williams & Casey Lee Williams)|Cinder's unofficial theme. Category:Galleries